


Apotheosis

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [11]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Mentions of Rape, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: When Rosalie awakens, the first thing she does is scream, because everything feels wrong.





	Apotheosis

_ Apotheosis : the act of a human rising to the ranks of a God _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Rosalie awakens, the first thing she does is scream, because everything feels wrong. The memories of her rape burn within her brain and she can't _ unsee _ any of it. Not even when she tries to remember _ before _ , the flashes of memories only seem to show what happened before the burning, eating away at her brain like acid. Her torturer, Carlise, says that he has given her a gift. He takes her home in her ripped clothes-- _ wet, bloody, they had defiled her, they had raped her _\--and he tells her that his son is to be her husband. The woman, his wife, looking on silently in muted horror.

  
  


_ Is this the Fields of Punishment? _

_ Did Ammit eat my soul? _

  
  


The next few months are spent locked within a sterile room. Esme coming to visit her, to bathe her, to dress her, with a face that is masked by pain. She doesn't speak. Doesn't answer questions or so much as breathes. Carlisle smiles, acts as Alecto would wearing another's flesh, as he gives her the cold, dead corpses of animals. Deer. Dog. Cat. Squirrel. Anything he finds from the side of the road. And then there is Edward who looks at her with disgust and spends a solid twelve minutes informing her of how she disappoints him.

Rosalie can only take so much before she escapes. Shards of glass cutting into the cheap clothing that Esme had placed her in a day prior.

She wants to know what has become of the men who had raped her. Only she finds no justice when she hunts them down to discover them stainless and free. That is until she kills them herself. Ripping away at tendons and bones and flesh that falls apart harder than any roadkill had. Though the blood is all the same, and she prays that Persephone gives them eternal suffering in payment to her own.

  
  
  


_ My men have become women; and my women, men. O Zeus, surely you have formed women out of man's materials, and men out of woman's. _

  
  
  
  


When Carlise finds out what she has done he scolds her, speaks down to her, raising his hand to halt the very ground she stands on. Edward, his left hand, stands smugly as he pulls apart at her thoughts. They are still intent to marry and to punish her for her crimes. They call her a _ woman _ as if that was meant to insult her and they leave her with Esme so that she can be taught a proper education.

Rosalie doesn't agree. She spits at his feet, sternly says no, and for a time she leaves. She returns of course. She has no other choice with Edward hunting her down and stalking her, but during the day she stays away for as long as she can. She looks at the latest fashion; wonders if she would have bought it had she never met such a disgusting fate. She takes up the habit of looking at cars. The newest models on the lot draw her attention and the salesman never seem to question why she comes back every day. Then, in a very subtle manner, she takes up a few hours at the libraries. She steals books on ancient history and scholars, goes through old worn pages in the libraries history section, and she picks up newspapers in search for any news of historical value. Rosalie had never been one for fashion or cars, reading or history, but she isn't exactly who she used to be either. And she imagines that an eternity of suffering can become rather boring.

Edward rolls her eyes when he finds her room becoming filled with stacks of books. The walls becoming covered in her drawings of ancient historical figures and newspaper clippings depicting the finding of a new burial chamber in Egypt.

Carlisle is sure to arch his brow at her little toy cars and factory blueprints. He _ tries _ taking them away from her or informing her that she needs to be more of a woman, but Esme seems to soothe that by showcasing the magazines that Rosalie has taken. The newest form of a house wifes entertainment.

It allows her three more years of peace.

  
  
  


_ In the Alcestis of Euripides, where Death comes upon the stage, he appears as an austere priest of Hades in a dark robe and with the sacrificial sword, with which he cuts off a lock of a dying person, and devotes it to the lower world. _

  
  
  
  


Emmett is not turned at first although he is in pain and surely dying. Carlisle refuses, tells her to wait and see, because Edward is in no need of a brother and Carlisle believes a family unit should not extend too far.

Rosalie spends the days cleaning his wounds and cutting away locks of his hair. His brown curls sit within a bronze bowl next to a candle. _ Just in case _, Rosalie thinks, as her current readings pretane to the personification of death. It is in these days that he tells her about him as he slips into being. His father runs a small gas station and his mother is still strong in her prohibition beliefs. His brother left the house two years ago to start his own little job selling for a company, and in five months time he will be an Uncle. He drinks with his friends over moonshine that could make them go blind and when he isn't hunting he is working on cars.

"You have a beautiful life." Rosalie tells him, truthfully, no matter how small or mundane it may appear.

And in the nights following Rosalie tells him the story of the Hunter Orion. The demigod son of Poseidon who loved the Goddess Artemis who would be his downfall. Every night she tells him a different version of his death. Artemis accidently killing him with the shot of an arrow. _ His blood calls to her no matter how many times she bites her tongue. _ Apollo killing him dead out of jealousy. _ Edward snarls at Emmett from the doorway and Rosaline feels herself bend the cool metal he lays on. _ Apollo tricking Artemis into killing him. _ Edward tells her that Emmett is going to die soon, that his heart rate is slowing, that Carlisle won't turn him. _

Though no matter the ending, Orion always dies, and in her grief Artemis places him within the sky.

  
  
  
  


By the time that Rosalie meets Isabella Swan, she has come too far to go out of her way when warning the girl, because warnings can only go so far. The girl doesn't take her harsh glares or words with anything more than flared hubris. Not even when Rosalie tells her of her own soul being stripped from her does she change her mind. And it is in that moment that Rosalie gives up, because surely someone with the hubris and greed of that degree should get what is coming for them? Even if that someone was Edward Cullen. Though perhaps it would take the loss of everything for Bella Swan to realise that her rose coloured glass was certainly no marble or steel when placed within the wrath of Tartarus.

  
  


When Renesmee is born, it becomes apparent that Bella Cullen is if anyone Cassiopeia. Rosalie would not be surprised if the wrath of the Gods falls down upon them for their sweet precious Andromeda who enslaved monsters with a single touch.

Edward hisses at her for such a thought. Even threatens to take away the bracelet from Rosalie's wrist that holds charms for every God that she worships. As if she had ever been as vain of a creature as noble Cassiopeia.

Though as the story unfolds, as the years begin to count down to the seventh of her birth, Rosaline can see the impending doom. The Helen of Troy in the making who would cause wars and death over not being loved by all.

It is what spurs Rosalie forward when the time does come. When Renesmee begins to bend the very world around her. Animals flocking and killing before her. The very seasons churning against the wrath of Demeter. The waves themselves seeming to fall apart around her feet. For Rosalie was no Zeus fighting against Cronus, no Perseus against Medusa, no Gorgo against Persia, or Hypatia against Christians.

But she has learned that within any great story there is always the rise of the agonist to accompany the fall of a hero. And Rosalie--she had been falling for quite some time.

Carlisle. Esme. Edward. Bella. Jasper. Alice. They watch in horror as she cuts Renesmee's head from her body. They claw away as the children of Rhea did within their imprisonment as she lights the fire to cleanse the world from another monster.

"_ You're crazy! _" Edward hisses.

"_ You monster! _" Bella screams.

"Why, Isabella I took you for being a Christian. Although no one ever says that your antichrist was any different than any monster to come forth into humanity. Though your stories never fathom a woman as being anything more than less" Rosalie combats, stepping down from the burning ashes as the light of Helios began to burn within the sky.

"Perhaps I will be Pandora." She says, for she has brought horror upon their world, but she knows that there is hope now that the mortal one is safe.

"Perhaps I will bring forth Persephone." Rosalie wonders, feeling stone crushed beneath her fingers as she finally destroys her masters.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for the lesser known details/parts of mythology: 
> 
> ~ Ammit is the Egyptian Goddess of Divine Retribution, also known as the eater of hearts and devouror of souls. If your heart wasn't as light as a feather she would consume you. 
> 
> ~ Alecto is one of the Furies of the Underworld who tortures souls in the Fields of Punishment.
> 
> ~ "My men have become women; and my women, men. O Zeus, surely you have formed women out of man's materials, and men out of woman's." This is a real historical quote by Persian King Xerxes I. He was recorded saying this when the Greek Queen and Naval Commander, Artemisia, sunk Greek ships during the war between Persia and Greece(this woman won battles against Athenians for crying out loud). This woman was a badass of her time and Xerxes didn't care about her being a woman. He listened to her advice, allowed her to lead his armies, all in all just an overall great quote about women. 
> 
> ~ "In the Alcestis of Euripides..." This section is in reference to Thanatos, the personification of death, who takes souls to the Underworld to be carried to Hades by Charon. In this version he takes a lock of ones hair to take their soul to be judged which is why Rosalie cuts Emmett's hair, so that he may pass into an afterlife. 
> 
> ~Pandora translates to "Gift" and Persephone translates to "The Destroyer". These names and their value are meant to come across as to how Rosalie views the fallout of her actions. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed ^-^ and request are always welcome


End file.
